Specimen collection
by Eida Moore
Summary: Mengumpulkan spesimen. Mengumpulkan memori. Mencari kenyataan. Menghadapi kenyataan. /Sasuhina /Republish. /Random parah wk.


Wanita bermata seperti mutiara itu menatap bocah kecil di hadapannya. Anak berambut pirang yang dari tadi cemberut karena diminta untuk ditampung urine-nya itu tidak sadar bahwa pemeriksaan laboratorium dari sampel urine-nya itu penting untuk pemeriksaan kimia, bakteri dan pemeriksaan mikroskopis.

"Jadi, bersihkan dulu dengan antiseptic wipe, lalu mulailah membuang air kecil, berhenti di tengah-tengah dan memulai kembali lalu ditampung, disegel, dan tolong dilabeli dengan nama dan tanggal pengambilan juga dicatat waktunya." kata wanita berjas putih itu sambil menerangkan cara metode Clean cacth midstream. "Jadi, Naruto, mengerti kan?"

"TIDAK MAU!" jerit yang ditatap. Anak itu mengernggut kesal, mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam dari wanita bermata emerald di sampingnya.

"Naruto, dengarkan kata-kata dokter." kata wanita bermata emerald itu. "Kalau tidak, biar Kaa-san yang ngebantu kamu."

"Pokoknya tidak!" kata Naruto masih cemberut. "Naruto ga mau Kaa-san nemenin Naruto ke toilet!"

"Kalau begitu sendiri aja sana!" kata wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu kesal.

"Ngga mau! Aku ga ngerti caranya!"

"Ya udah, makanya dibantu, nak."

"Ngga! Pokoknya ga mau!"

Wanita berbaju dokter yang menatap kedua orang tersebut mendadak merasa takut melihat pertengkaran ibu dengan anaknya yang keras kepala itu. "Su... Sudah... Hentikan. Kalau begitu kayak biasa aja, tapi ditampung ya?" ucapnya gugup walau ia tahu ia seharusnya tak semudah itu menyerah.

"Ngga mau!"

Padahal dari semua metode yang ada, ia telah memilih yang paling mudah; metoda Random, dimana urine bisa diambil kapan saja, walau akan lebih baik jika yang diambil adalah urine pertama di pagi hari dalam wadah yang bersih.

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun." kata wanita tadi sambil menatap memelas. "Dokter ambil, ya?"

Anak itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"NARUTO!" seru wanita merah muda di sampingnya kesal. "Nurut sama dokternya!"

"Ngga mau!" kata bocah itu sambil cemberut, lalu lari kabur keluar pintu.

"DASAR BOCAH!" kata wanita merah muda tadi sambil mengejarnya.

Dokter yang sedang berjaga tadi hanya terdiam. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia mengambil dengan metode Timed, dimana harus diambil selama waktu tertentu mulai dari waktu "nol". Apalagi mencatatnya. Atau metode 24 hours yang membutuhkan kerjasama penuh dari pasien. Lagian dokter itu ragu bocah tadi akan ingat untuk membuang urin pertamanya dan mencatat waktu dalam pengumpulan 24 jam tersebut. Mungkin lebih tenang baginya jika sudah masuk tahap pencampuran lalu diukur volumenya dan diambil 40 ml untuk pemeriksaan lab. Bisa-bisa wadah antipecah dari plastik bersih yang berukuran 4 L itu beserta pengawetnya sia-sia.

Ia menghela napas. Tampaknya segalanya akan sulit, mungkin ia harus minta bantuan.

.

Specimen Collection

Chapter 1

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The story belongs to me

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)

.

"Jadi, kamu Uzumaki Naruto ya?" kata pria berambut gelap itu sambil menatap bocah yang masih cemberut itu.

"Iya, dia Naruto." kata Sakura. "Bukannya Sasuke-kun pernah melihatnya?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. "Sama sekali tidak mirip kamu ataupun Sai." tambahnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetapi lebih memilih menatap bocah pirang tadi. "Sudah menampung urinnya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Aku bertanya padamu, bocah."

Naruto berpaling menatap sengit Sasuke, lalu membuang muka. "Tidak bisa keluar."

Sasuke terdiam, lalu mengambil pena dan kertas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan memakai cara kateterisasi atau suprapubic aspiration. Lagian cara ini bisa mendapat urin steril sekalian."

"Boleh saja. Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" kata Sakura antusias.

"Yang kateterisasi nanti akan ada selang yang dimasukkan ke uretra atau kandung kemih, tapi bisa menyebabkan infeksi. Ini memang dipakai untuk orang yang tidak bisa buang air atau tidak bisa dikontrol. Bisa juga di ureteral untuk analisa diferensial ureter dengan sitoskopi, tetapi saya tak akan melakukan yang terakhir tadi karena tampaknya tidak perlu. Sementara suprapubic Aspiration nanti akan pakai suntikan dan jarum yang akan ditusuk diatas simphisis pubis melalui dinding perut. Mau yang mana?"

"EH?! Nanti perutku bolong dong?!" seru bocah pirang yang diam-diam menyimak itu.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?!" jerit Sakura kaget.

"Ada darahnya?!" tanya Naruto lagi, tampah ketakutan mendengar Ibunya saja tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Ga mau!" jerit Naruto ketakutan

"Mau dimasukin dari bawah?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Hn, baiklah."

"Eh?! Ngga, aku ke toilet aja! Jadi kebelet nih!" seru Naruto sambil menyambar botol di meja.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa. "Kamu hebat, Sasuke-kun! Padahal tadi aku juga ketakutan."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, lalu menatap Hinata yang daritadi berdiri di sampingnya dalam diam. "Sisanya kerjaanmu."

...

"Sudah dapat?"

Hinata memalingkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang masuk ke lab sambil membawa botol lainnya. Ia tadi mengawetkan urin yang tadi diambil agar tetap terjaga integritasnya agar tidak terjadi pembusukan mikroba dan perubahan kimia. Pengawet yang biasa digunakan adalah Sodium Floride(untuk pemeriksaan glukosa, jamur bisa tumbuh tetapi bakteri tidak juga tidak terjadi glikolisis), Tablet yang mengandung formaldehide, mercury dan benzoat(resiko: SG meningkat), Boric Acid(bakteri tidak rusah, ragi tumbuh) dan HCl(untuk tes kimiawi). Selain diberi pengawet yang tepat, sampel juga dimasukkan dalam kulkas untuk mencegah pertumbuhan mikroba. Urin yang dibekukan hanya bisa dipakai untuk pemeriksaan kimiawi saja.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-kun." katanya pelan.

"Hn."

Setelah selesai memeriksa sampelnya, mata Hinata tertarik pada dua buah wadah yang dibawa Sasuke. Yang satu diberi label. Tampaknya sampel urine juga yang telah diberi pengawet asam dilihat dari labelnya walau wadah itu sudah kosong. Yang satu lagi sebuah botol plastik berwarna amber. Tampaknya kandungan bilirubinnya yang akan di periksa mengingat bilirubin sensitif terhadap cahaya.

Sasuke tampak sibuk memeriksa sampel yang masih segar dan pekat itu, tampaknya sedang memeriksa kandungan RBC, WBC dan cast yang dapat terurai di suhu kamar. Ia tampak fokus, mengingat pemeriksaan memang harus dilakukan dalam waktu 1 jam. "Kamu sudah selesai?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar Sasuke mendadak memanggilnya. Dengan gugup ia mengangguk. "Ha... Hasilnya kurang bagus. Kasihan Naruto."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, masih sibuk sendiri. Hinata pun segera kembali pada kegiatannya sendiri.

...

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya tanpa berhenti, mencari-cari kursi yang kosong. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak...

Ada.

Satu-satunya kursi kosong, di antara semua kursi di cafe itu. Tetapi itu berada di meja untuk berempat dan ada dua orang yang mengisinya.

Hinata mengehela napas, menyesal mengapa ia pergi ke sana. Tetapi perutnya sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi. Jadi, dengan badan agak gemetar, ia mendekati meja tersebut dan berusaha memasang muka tembok; walau tentu ia belum pernah bisa melakukannya.

"A... Ano..." kata Hinata pada orang yang sedang membaca koran di hadapannya.

"Hn?"

Terdengar suara sinis dari orang tersebut yang kini sedang menurunkan korannya. Orang yang memakai kacamata hitam itu terlihat familiar entah kenapa. Loh, tunggu...

"Hinata-chan?"

Terdengar suara memanggil dari orang di samping pria berkacamata itu. Pria lain, berambut gelap, yang benar-benar familiar.

"Itachi-senpai?" tanya Hinata heran, lalu menatap pria berkacamata tadi. "Uchiha-kun?"

Pria yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu menggumam sedikit, "Hn." sambil kembali membaca korannya.

"Ayo, duduk, Hinata." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum sambil berterimakasih dengan gugup. Kemudian Itachi memanggilkan pelayan dan Hinata pun memesan makanan.

"Tumben Itachi-senpai dan Uchiha-san makan bareng." celetuk Hinata tanpa sadar, dan seketika langsung menutup mulutnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama tersentak mendengarnya, lalu terdiam.

"A... Ano... Maaf..." gumam Hinata malu dan takut.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kamu berkata seakan-akan kami ini tidak akrab." kata Itachi sambil tertawa. "Sasuke yang mengajakku makan." tambahnya yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Sasuke.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Hinata, heran. Setahunya Sasuke yang itu...

"Dia kemarin baru mengambil sampel CSF. Aku hanya ingin dengar." kata Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Cerebrospinal fluid?" tanya Hinata antusias. Matanya membulat. "Cairan yang ada pada otak yang dihasilkan 500 ml/hari itu?"

"Iya." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum "Yang volumenya 90-150 ml pada orang dewasa dimana 25% ada di ventricel dan sisanya di subarachnoid space. Dan 10-60 ml pada bayi yang baru lahir."

Hinata mendadak menunduk, merasa malu akan antusiasnya yang terlalu tinggi. "Sangat bermanfaat... Tentunya. Sebagai penyokong fisik, pelindung jika tekanan darah naik, ekskresi zat sisa, jalur transpor hipothalamus RF ke sel median eminence, mempertahankan homeostatis ion CSF..." gumamnya.

"Benar sekali." kata Itachi sambil mengangkat dangonya.

"Itachi-senpai, gimana cara mengambilnya?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Saya belum pernah melakukannya."

Itachi melanjutkan mengunyah dangonya terlebih dahulu, baru menjawab sambil menghitung. "Lumbar puncture, Cisternal puncture, Lateral Cervical Puncture. Ventricular Cannulas(shunts). Tetapi aku mengambilnya dengan lumbar puncture karena paling umum, tepatnya di antara lumbar ke 3 dan ke 4. Sebenarnya bisa juga di antara lumbar ke 4 dan 5 sih. Komplikasi yang bisa terjadi seperti lumpuh, asphyxiation dan celebellar tonsiliar herniation. Diambil 20 ml, tetapi sebelumnya harus dipasang manometer untuk menghitung tekanan bukaan."

"Tekanan bukaan?" tanya Hinata, berusaha mencernanya.

"Iya. Normalnya pada dewasa 90-180. Pada anak 10-60. Akan berbahaya jika diatas 180 yang menandakan ada cereblar edema. Jika 250 bisa berarti hipertensi cerebral yang menandakan obesitas atau meningitis. Lagian jika diatas 200mmH2O hanya bisa diambil 2 ml. Kalau tekanannya menurun drastis setelah 1-2 ml atau naik hingga 50% maka tidak jadi diambil. Tekanan tutupnya juga harus 10-30 idealnya."

Hinata hanya ber-oh-ria karena masih berusaha menangkap informasi tersebut.

"Nanti akan dimasukkan ke 3 tabung, yang pertama untuk memepelajari immunologi dan kimianya, yang kedua untuk pemeriksaan mikroba yang ketiga untuk sitologi. Pemeriksaan harus dilakukan dalam 1 jam dan tidak disarankan untuk disimpan di kulkas karena ada organisme yang bisa mati."

"Lalu, hasilnya?"

"Meningitis positif." kata Itachi sambil menghela napas.

Hinata terdiam, menunduk sedih. "Kasihan sekali..."

"CSF memang untuk menegakkan diagnosis infeksi(meningitis amebic, bakteri atau fungi.), malignancy, hemmorhage pada subarachnoid, demyelinating disorder..." kata Sasuke mendadak dengan nada dingin. "Justru dengan mengetahui penyakitnya, kita jadi bisa menolongnya. Empati memang sangat penting, tetapi kamu tidak boleh terlalu lama hanya larut dalam kesedihan dan mendramatisir segalanya setiap ada penyakit tertentu karena ini entah keberapakalinya kulihat kamu cuma diam dan sedih begitu. Kamu harus langsung memikirkan apa yang bisa kamu perbuat agar orang tersebut sembuh dan tetap bisa tersenyum tanpa menghilangkan rasa empatimu."

Hinata mengerjap, kaget; karena Sasuke berbicara dan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Belajarlah lebih dalam, lebih pahami mereka dan tunjukkan empatimu sambil berpikir jauh ke depan, Hyuuga-san." lanjut Sasuke sambil menyesap kopinya.

Hinata tertegun. "Iya... Uchiha-kun." katanya lemah sambil memaiknkan jarinya.

Itachi masih menatap Sasuke dengan mata membulat.

Kemudian, Sasuke pun mendadak berdiri dan meletakkan korannya.

"Ma.. Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Toilet." ujar Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan pergi.

Itachi masih terpana, bahkan hingga Sasuke menghilang di balik tembok. "Apa itu... Untuk dirinya sendiri?" kata Itachi tertegun.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata, mendadak tertarik.

Itachi menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lembut sambil mengambil dangonya lagi. "Bukan apa-apa."

Hinata terdiam. Tidak mengerti. Tetapi ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah disana.

.

Tbc.


End file.
